jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avatar is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The Justice Guardians arrive on the planet Pandora with a crippled man named Jake Sully on a mission to study the native aliens called the Na'vi so that they can mine the precious materials underneath their home tree. Trivia *Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Patrick Dragonheart, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, Mellissa Dragonheart will guest star in this. *Lily will be absent for this Adventure. *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider and Robin Fitzherbert will make a cameo in the prologue of this Adventure. *This Adventure will be rated PG-13 due to violence and language. *Patrick will propose to Ishizu in this Adventure. Scenes Meet Achmed *(The Justice Guardians are walking around in the RDA headquarters) *DJ: Wow...... *sees a skeleton lying on the floor* What the.....? *walks to it and sniffs it* *Achmed: Stop sniffing me you pervert!!!! *DJ: ...! *screams* *Achmed: *screams too* *DJ: Who the heck are...?! ...Wait. You're Achmed from those Jeff Dunham shows! *Achmed: SILENCE!!!!!!! ...... I kill you!!!!! *DJ: ...!! *snickers, then laughs* *Tammy: ...? *walks over to where DJ is* What's so funny? *sees Achmed* ...! *screams* *Achmed: *screams too* *Xion: *rushes over* What is it?! What's wrong?! *sees Achmed and gasps* *DJ: Check this out! *(The rest of the team arrives) *Achmed: Greetings infidels!!!! *Shining Armor: Wait a second....... ! That's a terrorist!!! *prepares to attack Achmed* *Jeffrey: ...! *stops Shining Armor* Wait! That's just Achmed. *Shining Armor: Who? *Jesse: Achmed the Dead Terrorist. One of Jeff Dunham's little guys. *Shining Armor: ...Oh. I never saw his shows. *Achmed: Please don't hurt me! I don't wanna- ! ……. Oh wait. Right. Too late.﻿ *Jeffrey: *snickers* *Aqua: *giggles* For a terrorist, he sure is funny. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Atticus: I don't get it. What's he doing all the way here on Pandora? *Achmed: ....................... Too much gunpowder.... *Jeffrey: *laughs* Sorry. He's funny. *Axel: Are you nuts?!? This is a dangerous man in front of us!!! *Jeffrey: ...You've never seen Jeff Dunham, have you? *Axel: No. I never waste my time in front of the television. *Jeffrey: Oy... *Achmed: I know I've done some horrible things before, but I promise to do something new in my life. Cross my heart? *Axel: Hm... *Spike: Can we trust him? *Jim: We could at least get him back to Earth after we finish our mission here. *Scamper: Besides, we shouldn't be afraid. He's a lousy terrorist. *Blaze: He doesn't look threatening. *Achmed: *angrily* ...... I kill YOU!!!!!!!!! I kill you 'til you're DEAD!!!! That's worse! *Xion: ...? *Shira: *growls* *Applejack: I don't know, y'all. He could be lying. *Jeffrey: Maybe we should keep an eye on him. *Discord: Come on everyone. Give him a chance. *Meowth: You sure about this? *Discord: You had your doubts about me before, didn't you? But just look at me now. *Fluttershy: *smiles* *Jaden: Okay. We'll give him a chance. *Jeffrey: All right. *Joey: No tricks now, or you're dead!!!! ...... Or..... deader than you already are! *Achmed: ...Seriously? *Mai: Forgive him. My husband thinks with his fists. *Achmed: I noticed. Change of plans * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films